Worthlessly Wealthy
by FanficChic2
Summary: Title changed, by FictionDreamer3000. What would Amity Park be like if Sam had let all of her parent's wealth get to her head? Wanna find out? Read this fanfic! DxS. Obviously it's AU. Rated T for slight cussing.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom ended. If I owned Danny Phantom it wouldn't have ended. Do the math!(:**

* * *

It was a droll day in Amity Park, the clouds were out and... Okay, this isn't going to be one of _those _stories. You know? Where the author thinks of the saddest possible thing that could happen to the main character and writes it down? Yeah, this isn't like that.

This is a story, a love story to be exact. A little bit on the humorous side, if I do say so myself. It's about a rich, spoiled brat, and a poor, gutless nerd. It's about how two people from two different worlds found love in a place where love never existed. How those two people beat the odds. How they saved the world. And how they did it together. With the help of they're friend Tucker, of course.

But I'm getting WAYYYY too ahead of myself. Let's start at the beginning, shall we?

Okay, maybe not the VERY beginning, but, you know what I mean!

You see, the two people I'm talking about are Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson. You may have heard a story about them before. Sam was a goth, Danny couldn't make up his mind about who he liked, Tucker hit on everyone. Does this story ring a bell? Well, in this story things are a wee bit different.

But maybe I'm confusing you, let me tell you the similarities. Sam is still rich. Tucker is still a techno geek. Danny is still a wimpy kid trying to make it through highschool. There are, of course, more similarities. But for now, I'll let you try to figure things out on your own.

* * *

Monday morning. Samantha's favorite day of the week. Okay, maybe not her _favorite _day of the week, but she couldn't really pick one of those out. She just liked them all too much. Except for Tuesday's, she never really knew why she hated Tuesday's.

Forgetting her thoughts about her least favorite day of the week, she hopped out of her bed and went straight to her pink computer desk. She turned on her pc to see Star and Paulina looking at her through their video chat. Star and Paulina were her best friends of course. They have been ever since they found out she came from the wealthiest family in all of Amity Park, the nobody town she lived in.

"Heyyyyy girlies." Sam said cheerfully, even though she just woke up.

Paulina didn't hesitate to reply, "Samantha, what's todays wardrobe?"

"Okay girls, listen up. Today we wear... SKIRTTTSSS!" Sam said as if it was the best idea anyone had ever come up with. And to her, it was. "Now, Star, you have to wear blue. Paulina, you wear purple. And, pink, of course, is mine!"

They both nodded and logged off of the chat. You see, they had this routine every morning. Paulina and Star always have to ask for Sam's permission before wearing ANYTHING. She was kind of like the it girl of their school, pretty, skinny, popular, rich. She had it all. So Paulina and Star don't even complain about the fact that their her pawns. They knew she could and would make their lives a living hell, so they didn't dare speak up. For now they were just Sam's little followers. Pretty good relationship right?

Sam skipped over to her bathroom and continued her morning routine. Essentials, make-up, hair, then clothes. Once all of that was done, she ran down the stairs, not eating breakfast because of her fear of morning carbs, and got into her car to go pick up her two best friends before another day of school started.

* * *

Danny's morning, however, started a little bit differently. Okay, a lot differently.

He slept in, for the bazillionth time this year. So when he came to see that it was already 7:55, he kind of freaked out. His school started at 8:20, and it took Danny atleast 15 minutes to make it there, not to mention the time it took to get his books from his locker and get to his first class. And there was the fact that the first class he had just happened to be taught by Mr. Lancer, the teacher who hated everyone except for the peppy kiss asses of the school. If Danny was late to his class again, he'd be royally screwed.

So Danny pretty much just threw on some clothes and ran out the door looking like a bum. He grabbed some toast on the way out, but then threw it at some birds when he realized that he grabbed toast, and not poptarts. So far today wasn't looking up.

* * *

**Okay. This is A LOT different then my last story. But I got the idea, and I just couldn't let it go. So far it's a little boring, but trust me! It will get better. You just have to review(; loll. **


	2. Chapter 2: Poor Danny

**Disclaimer: DP... does not belong to me! (Hey.. that kinda rhymed! Cooolllll!)**

* * *

Oh, school. It's so funny how many different ways a person can perceive it, you know what I mean? Of course you don't, I'm just the narrator. Maybe I should explain further...? It's just that, school is an argument well fought. You could think it's amazing, because it gives kids a chance to learn in an environment that improves their social skills. Or, you could say that it's awful, because even though it gives kids a chance to learn things that they wouldn't naturally know, it is an unorganized system that leaves some kids scarred for life.

Take Danny and Samantha for example. Samantha loves school. She could go on and on for hours about how important it is. Then there's also the fact that she practically runs the school... So I'm assuming you can understand how high school is on Samantha's priority's list. Danny, however... Well, let's just say school isn't exactly on the _top_ of his 'important list'. He's never exactly been this _perfect student_ that his parents expect him to be, but he's never really been this troubled kid that all of the teachers hate either. So where does he stand school-wise, you may ask? Well, he's just kind of.. there. Like a face that people 'recall' seeing in the hallways. Nobody really has anything against him, but nobody really knows him either.

* * *

It's funny what I was just saying about Danny though, how nobody really knows him. He's always wanted people to know him. He's always wanted to be Mr. Popular. Going to awesome parties, dating the hottest girls in school, getting good grades because the teachers love you. He's always figured that everyone wants that. He's never actually had a friend.

So when he runs into Casper High on a Monday morning, trying to avoid running into the herds of teenagers, he doesn't have anyone to talk to. But atleast when he's running late he's so preoccupied with getting to class on time that he doesn't even notice his own lonliness.

One glance at his watch, 8:18. _Shit._

Two minutes to get into his locker and get his books, but guess what? The author is evil and says that his locker won't open! It takes him like... 5 attempts until he finally gets it opened. 8:19

One more minute left, he grabs his books as quick as he can and bolts towards Mr. Lancer's room.

8:20, the final bell rings. But Danny's so close to Mr. Lancer's room, maybe he can make it before 8:21? No, I lied. Because of course, right as the clock strikes 8:21 Danny runs inside Mr. Lancer's room.

Now, you probably wouldn't know this, but Mr. Lancer is one of those pickier teachers. So when Danny comes running in the room, of course Mr. Lancer would say "Detention, Daniel." without even looking up from his desk.

And then Danny trips and falls down at an attempt to get to his desk without further embarrassment. Fail. No, no, I meant EPIC FAIL. Everyone laughed at him too. Samantha, Paulina, Star, and even some of the nerdier kids like Mikey and Tucker. And if you were paying close enough attention... you could probably even hear Mr. Lancer snicker a little. Poor Danny, he can tell this day won't be looking up.

* * *

Ahh... lunch. Danny's LEAST favorite part of the day. I mean, don't get me wrong, Danny despises every part of the school day, but lunch has always just been the worst. Atleast during class hours he won't have to worry about friends because he can just worry about what the teachers are talking about. But during lunch it's a whole other story.

You know how I said Danny has no friends, like a million times? Okay, well I partcially lied. He hangs out with the nerds... kind of. By 'hangs out' I mean 'sits at lunch with'. They're the closest category of people that Danny fits in at Casper High, and there's not enough cafeteria tables for him to sit alone. He never talks to them outside of the lunchroom though; hell.. he barely talks to them _inside_ the lunch room.

So as I was saying, Danny was currently at lunch. Actually, to be exact, he just walked in the lunchroom. The minute he walked through the double doors the smell of horribly cooked food filled his nostrils, and the sound of pure chaos filled his ears. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a wee bit. He walked into the cafeteria and was totally ignored, as usual. Yes, he did smell the putrid scent that is Casper High's cafeteria, but he didn't hear 'pure chaos'. He just heard... a lot of noise... like always.

So Danny just walked over to the table he always sat at, which just so happened to be right by the trashcans. It's not exactly a dream table either. When he got to the table everyone was there. To be honest, he didn't even know anyone's name; he only knew the people he sat by. Next to him was Mikey and across from him was Tucker, and across from Mikey but next to Tucker was Chester. Yeah... these are the people he's surrounding himself with in what's supposed to be the best years of his life.

"...heheheheheheheheheh..." Danny heard a giggle come from Tucker's direction.

"What's so funny?!" Danny snapped, somewhat startled out of his thoughts. Not getting a response, he snatched Tucker's ridiculous PDA out of his hands and glanced at what was on the screen. It was a video... of him... falling down.. during class earlier. Okay, how did Tucker even get that on video? Wow, that's a bit creepy.

"Why... do you have this on video?" Danny asked. Wow, he sure was talking a lot today.

"Because it was really funny!" Tucker answered, grabbing his PDA from Danny's grasp.

Danny was about to argue when Miss Tetslaff walked by, of course. "Mr. Foley! Is that a PDA I see? You know the school policies! No technology out during school hours!" And with that said, she took his PDA and left, saying stuff about how 'she'll give it back to him after detention'

"NO! Not my prescious PDA!" Tucker screeched. Then once she was out of sight he pulled out another one and... caressed... it. Trust me, there are some things in this world that you can never ever unsee!

* * *

Gym. Ew.. It's just another subject that Danny sucks at. And another subject that he has to have with the popular girls. God, they annoy him so much. I mean.. he would probably go out with one of them if they were interested... but they were just so annoying! Yet.. Danny couldn't take his eyes off of them. They were just so... perfect.

***WHATEVER NOISE A WHISTLE MAKES***

Ms. Tetslaff blew her whistle, indicating that everyone was to run laps, another activity Danny hated. But Danny ran alright, Danny ran as fast as he could. But, unfortunatly for him, his fastest wasn't very fast, and everyone seemed to notice too. They all pointed and laughed. Poor Danny.

It only got worse too. Then Paulina Sanchez tripped him and he fell on the ground. Then Samantha Manson 'accidently' spilled her water on Danny. And guess who got the whole thing on video? Star.

But it didn't last forever though, because Miss Tetslaff came and broke it up.

"Girls! I am very disappointed in you! Detention Miss Manson!"

And Samantha was about to argue, but was threatened with two detentions, so she shut her mouth. And once Miss Tetslaff was out of sight, she glared out Danny. You could tell she was already planning revenge. Gulp.

* * *

**Hehehe Heres chapter 2!**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. It took a really long time. But I've been really preoccupied with school lately. It's been taking up all of my free time! Sorry. D: **

**I've also been spending most of my free time watching Jimmy Neutron too.. I really miss that show. I would KILL too see just one more new episode. Like.. honestly.. they could even just make a Jimmy Timmy power hour! I mean.. they brought the Fairly Odd Parents back! Am I the only one who even remembers that show? lol I used to friggin love that show! CindyxJimmy 143!(: lol**

**Yeah.. so anyways... thanks for your reviews and favorites and follows. Keep it up! (; Because you know this story is just getting started!**

**Oh.. and I was thinking about renaming this story.. but I can't think of a name. Any suggestions? I'll give you full credit for your ideas!(:**


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Crunch Theory

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom does not belong to FanficChic2**

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Samantha yelled at Star and Paulina the minute they walked into the locker rooms. She had just gotten a detention for giving that dorky Fenton kid what he deserved.

"Sorry Samantha." They both sort of muttered back, even though they had nothing to be sorry about. It was Samantha's idea to pick on Fenton. It was also Samantha that poured water all over the poor kid, which was conveniently all that Ms. Tetslaff had seen. Samantha just didn't find it fair that Paulina had tripped Fentoast and Star had recorded the whole thing, yet she was the one that got punished! And she knew if was only because Ms. Tetsloser was just so jealous of how perfect she was!

But Samantha decided that she was in a good mood today, so she told her friends, "Well.. as long as you see that what you've done isn't exceptable, then I suppose I can forgive you." She paused for a minute to think of a punishment, while her friends let out a sigh of relief, not knowing what was to come. "That is, of course, only if you guys wash my car."

They both thought that was reasonable, but they didn't know what Samantha was planning. Still, they both nodded in agreement, then hurried off to get changed before Samantha made their punishment worse.

Ah... Samantha loved the smell of a good plan.

* * *

After gym, Samantha had science, which was her last class of the day. Now, Samantha usually paid attention during class, but she was never really that interested in science. And she especially wasn't interested in what they were currently learning about, space. I mean, it's not like she's going to need to know all of the planets' names when she get's older, right?

So since paying attention was just _so_ pointless, Samantha let her mind meander onto other subjects. Like how she was going to get revenge on Fentoad. I mean, she couldn't just let him off of the hook for getting _her_ detention. Does he not know who she is? Well, that's just a silly question! Of course he knows her! Everyone does!

"Samantha!" Her teacher, Mr. Barnes, screamed.

"What?!" She jumped up, startled out her thoughts.

"I just thought you would like to answer the question I had written on the board." He said, smiling that he had caught her off guard. He had always been the kind of teacher that likes to mock his students instead of teach them, but then again, he is just a creepy old man.

"Umm... The answer..." Samantha said, trying to stall him so she could atleast read the question.

_What is the Big Crunch theory?_

"Yes, what is the Big Crunch theory..." Samantha started, "Well, it's the theory that..." she had remembered him going on and on about it yesterday, and somewhat knew what it was, but she had no idea how to exlpain it. "It's the theory that... we're all going to die when the universe collapses?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Mr. Barnes snorted. God, he was such a weirdo. "Class, the Big Crunch theory is the theory that..." Oh great, he's going to start ranting again.

Who even came up with that theory? It must have been someone pretty paranoid. Like, who would ever think that the universe would collapse? The universe is like a big void of nothing, and a big void of nothing shouldn't be able to collapse... Right?

Wait a minute... all of that thinking just gave Samantha an idea. An idea for _revenge_. All she has to do is get Danny really paranoid, and then the rest should play out on it's own.

* * *

"Yeah, mom, I'm sorry that I'm gonna be home late, but Star, Paulina, and I have to work on a really important project." Samantha told her mother over the phone, lying of course. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, but you can't just expect me to come home now!" She had perfected lying to her parents over the years. "Okay, I love you too mom, see you later, bye." And with that, her mother would never suspect that she had a detention. Voila!

Now atleast when she walks into detention she won't have to worry about her parents. So now she can just worry about Fentoolametoevenbealive, and revenge. But revenge is an obvi given. Duh.

* * *

**And _Voila!_ Chapter 3 is _finished._**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. It took longer than expected. But, before you begin pelting food and beverage items at me, atleast hear me out! Okay, so I wrote practically this whole chapter like two days after I posted chapter two, but I never finished it. I kept telling myself I would go back and finish this chapter, but I got distracted with school work. But, you will be happy to know that I got a 100 on my science test! Because I studied instead of writing! (: **

***Everyone throws tomatoes, eggs, and bottles of water at me***

**WAHHHH! Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise I'll never ever study again, and I'll write instead of doing my homework(;**

**Hehehe yeah, I'm messed up in the head. ;D But... moving on...**

**THANK YOU WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! I would bake you cupcakes if I wasn't such a crappy cook. But you guys should keep reviewing and favoriting and following because... you lurrrrve me? Okay, well becauseee you lurrrve my story? No, BECAUSE YOU LURVVVE MY AUTHOR'S NOTES! Yeah, that's why y'all should review. lol**

**Oh, and thanks to people who thought of story titles for me because I toats obvi have no creativity! (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Apathetic?

**Disclaimer: If Danny Phantom belonged to me, the monstrosity known as 'Phantom Planet' would just magically cease to exist. (;**

* * *

Danny slowly walked into detention. He wasn't really scared or anything. I mean, he's had tons of detentions before this one- Danny _is_ one of Mr. Lancer's least favorite students. Mr. Lancer has always just disliked Danny from day one. It's not like Danny could ever do anything about it. Danny isn't the type of student who's naturally likeable, and he's not the kind of person who kisses ass to whomever doesn't like him. In reality, he's not fake. But we're not in reality, we're in high school; and in high school, Danny's a loser.

I'm getting off topic though. I tend to do that a lot. Anywho, as I started out saying, Danny wasn't really phased when Mr. Lancer gave him a detention. Sure, the first few times he was nervous, and kind of angry; but after the billionth detention he got, he began growing more apathetic towards them. Now he's to the point where he doesn't even care what his parents will say when he get's home. It's not like it will matter if he get's grounded, he has no life to live outside of school.

Okay, maybe I'm making Danny out to be a bit more of a schizoid than he really is. Sure, he doesn't care about the detention, but it doesn't mean he doesn't care about anything. He's just... looking for something worth caring about. But i really should be moving on from this 'Apathetic Danny' topic, I wouldn't want to bore you.

So, Danny walked into detention, that much we've covered. When he walked into the room, it was like a morose feeling came over him. The room was nearly empty when it came to people. Mr. Lancer was the teacher who was supposed to be 'supervising' them. The only other people in detention were Tucker Foley, Kwan Lee, and Samantha Manson. This was going to be a fun hour.

* * *

Fifteen minutes of pure boredom have passed. Danny's used to the feeling, but it's obvious that Samantha and Kwan aren't, them being A-listers and all.

"Mr. LLLLaaaannnnncccccceeerrrrr!" Kwan said, an obvious whine in his voice. "Can I pppppllllleeeeaaaasssseeeeee leave early?"

"No." Mr. L replied simply.

"B-but... Why not?!" He asked, making Danny and Tucker roll their eyes.

"Because I said so." The authority figure used a cliched authority figure line.

"I have to peeeeeee though!" The latter had said, clutching his groin for emphasis.

"If you really have to pee... I suppose I can walk you to the bathroom, to make sure you don't try anything." Mr Lancer got up, then paused for a second, "Samantha, I trust that you will look after these two nincompoops while I am gone?"

"Of course, Mr. Lancer." She told him, her always fake smile seeping through.

With that said, Mr. Lancer and Kwan walked out of the room. You could literally feel the awkwardness in the room. It was quiet and tense. So eventually, Tucker spoke up, "So... How's it going Danny?"

Now, it makes sense that he would adress Danny over Samantha; Danny is less scary, and more approachable. But, like Danny, Samantha sensed Tucker's obvious fear of her. She decided to use this to her advantage. "Why did you talk to Danny and not _me_? Foley."

"Umm... I don't know... Samantha. I.. just... know him better?" Tucker spoke fearfully.

"Hm.. I never thought _Fenton_ ever had any friends. But if he did then it would make sense that it's you, I mean... you're both losers." She sneered.

After that spewed out of her mouth, Danny angrily stood up. "You know what.. I don't have to take this!"

Now, this actually caught Samantha off guard, being as losers never really fought back with her. She quickly recovered though and said, "Where are you going!?"

"Oh, no where," Danny replied, "I'm just leaving. Are you coming or not Tucker?" Danny's never really had the nerve to invite anybody anywhere, but it seemed as if right now all that he cared about was getting out of there. It didn't matter if he got rejected by a fellow loser, though normally this thought would frighten him.

"I'm coming!" Tucker stood up, empowered by Danny's newfound rebelliousness.

"You guys can't leave! Lancer will kill you!" Samantha had pointed out the obvious.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot princesses can't do any wrong." Danny had never been this way before. Honestly, he doesn't know what's taken over him. Maybe he's just tired of being pushed around, and it's not like it's hard to stand up to a girl.

"No, Fenton. I'm sorry," Samantha replied, this was starting out sweetly, but you could tell it was about to take a turn for the worst, "I forgot that losers like you knew how to live every once in a while. I'm coming with you." Anybody with a brain could tell that she was conspiring.

It's not like he could tell her no either. She would just end up following them or snitching them out to Lancer, so Danny figured it would just be best to let her follow.

With all of that over, they walked out of detention. They ran through the hallways like they were afraid of getting caught. Then they all walked out of the school as if nothing had happened.

Danny's apathy will end up being the death of him.

* * *

**This is cheeeyyyyyyappptttterrrr 4 (:**

**It's short, but this story is slowly starting to go somewhere. And guess what? I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE NEXT CHAPTER! You wanna know why? Well I can't tell you! lol You'll find out though. (;**

**I'm happy because my vocabulary is finally somewhat advancing! This pleases me greatly. (: **

**Thanksssss to those of you who reviewed, favorited, or followed me or this story (: You should keep reviewing and favoriting and following! (:**

**One more thing! I'm immensly sorry about how long this chapter took! My laptop chord broke. So I went a few weeks without a laptop. But right now I'm using a ratchet old laptop. So it took me a little while to write it up on this dinosaur. Don't worry though, I'm getting a new laptop for Christmas! Then I can write and be inspired to write by the awesomeness of it! (: lol**


	5. Chapter 5: Sympathetic?

**Disclaimer: YES DANNY PHANTOM BELONGS TO MEEEEE! IT'S ALL MINE AND NOBODY ELSE CAN HAVE IT! MWAHAHAHA!**

***Get's shot with dart gun thingy***

* * *

"Oh shit." Samantha muttered. It was a pretty pointless thing for her to say, but.. hey, she didn't really care. Right now she was just a little bit freaked because, as it turns out, Mr. Lancer called the cops on them when he got back to the detention room to find it empty. She had never in a million years thought that Mr. Lancer would make such a rash decision.

One may ask how she knows that Mr. Lancer called the cops on them. Well, I would easily answer that question by stating that Samantha has her ways. Aloof, I know, but you'll get over it. Actually, Paulina texted her and told her. Apparently the cops had come to her house already looking for Samantha.

"What?" Danny asked, wondering what had made Samantha spur out curse words.

"Mr. Lancer! He called the cops on us. Paulina told me that the cops were just at her house looking for me!" She whispered, scared that someone might hear her.

They were all currently at the arcade, a common place for nerds to 'hang'. Samantha hates the arcade, but she was looking for an opening to get her revenge. The thought made Samantha smirk. Danny was going to get what was coming to him. NOBODY GETS SAMANTHA MANSON DETENTION AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

Moving on from that thought though, Danny replied "Fuck. Well they're probably on their way to the arcade right now! Let's sneak out the back door!"

And with that said, they all ran out the back door. Tucker looked back for one second and saw the cops, Mr. Lancer, and all of their parents walking into the arcade. Good thing they didn't see them.

* * *

"Where are we going to go guys?!" Tucker was freaking out. I mean, he was usually a good kid, with an exception of the time he put video cameras in the girls locker room. Hehehe...

"Calm down, Sucker," Samantha said, not realizing that his name was Tucker, "Obviously, the police have already looked at all of our houses, so we should just go back to one of our houses. We can't go back to mine though, one of my workers will probably see us and alert our parents."

"We can go back to mine." Danny said. He gave no further explanation though, and apparently that was good enough for Tucker and Samantha, because the next thing they knew they were all heading over to Fenton works.

Of course Samantha and Tucker knew where Danny's house was, I mean, it has a huge ass sign on the side of it. It's pretty hard to miss. Samantha, however, had never been in the house. Tucker had, when he was like five, and it hadn't really changed since then.

So when they walked inside Fenton Works Tucker actually knew what to expect. Samantha on the other hand... Well, she kind of freaked out.

"Ewwww... It's so gross and middle class in here! I mean, your house is fairly sized Daniel, so why's it look so middle classed? You guys could at least make it seem like its _upper _middle class!" Samantha said as if it made a huge difference. Then she found another thing to bitch about "Ohmigod! What's up with all of this freaky gear just lying around?" She asked.

The 'freaky gear' she was talking about was, of course, some of Jack and Maddie Fenton's ghost hunting equipment lying around. Well.. the equipment was supposed to hunt ghosts, but everyone knows that ghosts don't actually exist, right? Plus, it's not like Danny's just gonna come out and say 'Yeah.. my parents use that stuff to hunt down things that don't actually exist..', that would be like committing social suicide. Though Danny was sure that any day now people would find out about his parents creepy occupation.

Danny didn't have to come up with a reasonable lie though, because the next thing he knew Samantha got all snoopy and pressed a button on what was supposed to be a gun that killed ghosts, at least that's what it was to Danny's understanding. And you wanna know what the gun did? It shot green goop out, all over Samantha.

"EEEEEEWWWWWWW!" Samantha screeched as the gun fell to the floor. She violently shook her arms as if to get the stuff off of her, but to no avail. What's even worse about the situation? Samantha had a feeling that the goop was going to stain.

Naturally, both Danny and Tucker both started to guffaw, much to Samantha's annoyance. Dispite the goop all over Samantha, this was the first time that something interesting had happened since they left detention. But there was one mistake made when this happened.

Jazz was home.

And Jazz knew that Danny was in trouble.

"Danny, is that you?" She called down, and with those four words said, the trios boisterous moment ended instantly.

"Shit...!" Danny muttered quietly, "Forgot that she might be home! She probably knows that I'm in trouble though.."

"Quick, Daniel!" Samantha whisper-yelled, "What's the least likely place you would ever be found in your house? Take us there now!"

No more words were exchanged as they heard Jazzes footsteps coming down the stairs. Danny just led them to the creepiest place in his house as quickly and quietly as he could, being that he was actually quite slow and not very agile.

* * *

'The basement? He took us to the mother-trucking BASEMENT?' Samantha thought angrily.

It was dark down there, because they didn't want to risk turning on the lights. So Samantha had no idea what was actually surrounding her. There could be spiders, bugs, or even snakes! After seeing the Fenton's upstairs she wasn't exactly expecting the room she was in to be refurbished.

Somebody was on her left side, but she couldn't tell if it was Danny or Tucker. For all she knew, it could've been a monster! But Samantha was way to mature to believe in those things. Hehehe..

Just to be sure though, she felt the face of whoever was next to her. There were glasses. Thank God it was Sucker! Samantha felt herself let out a sigh of relief, but she was still scared out of her mind.

Okay, it's confession time. Samantha is scared of the dark.

Now don't get me wrong, Samantha is one of the bravest girls ever. She's practically perfect too, without a flaw. Okay, so there's one tiny little flaw in her, and it's her fear of the dark.

She's always been scared of it. When she was younger she would have panic attacks when her mom turned off her lights at night. She hadn't had a panic attack since she was six, but she felt one coming on right now.

'Oh no! Not in front of these guys! Anyone but them! They'll ruin my social life! They'll judge me and make fun of me and Ohmigod!' Samantha was very deep in her thoughts, when she felt herself begin to hyperventilate.

"Um... Samantha, are you okay?" Tucker began to ask.

"No I'm not okay! I can't see a thing!" She said back, grabbing his shoulders and shaking them, to prove that she was freaking out. For all she knew, she might of been grabbing a monsters shoulders!

"Yeah, you can't see a thing because it's _dark_." Tucker said, saying the word dark as if it were a different language that he was trying to teach a baby.

By this point Samantha was on the ground, rocking back and forth, with tears in her eyes. She was going to die. The darkness was going to be the end of her. She didn't want to die not being able to see a thing! He breathing got louder, and slower, it was much more coarse than it was meant to be.

Tucker was laughing at Samantha, but then words were spoken by the once quiet Danny, "Tucker, quit being an asshole!" And with those magic words, a lamp was turned on.

Samantha quickly regained her posture and tried to act as if nothing had happened. Thankfully Tucker had stopped laughing. So now Samantha could take a look around the room.

It was a dim lamp, but it was enough lighting to let Samantha see her surroundings. She was in a lab. Probably Danny's parents' lab, considering that they were scientists. She was not going to touch anymore of their stuff, since the last time she did she got covered in goop. How embarrassing.. wait a minute! Samantha has the perfect opportunity for revenge right now!

But Danny was actually nice to her... he was genuinly nice out of the goodness in her heart, and he defended her. No one had ever showed Samantha that kind of kindness in her life. When she was really young she learned that it was a dog eat dog world, and that she had to get rid of all sympathy she had in order to survive.

Yet there Danny was, making her feel sympathetic again. Samantha did not like this one bit. The fact that somebody could make her feel an emotion that she didn't want to feel? Well, that's just unacceptable! Maybe if she just got revenge now then she can move on with her life and never have to see Danny again. Never have to feel this way again.

'It's now or never..' Samantha thought unsurely.

"Hey Daniel, what's that?" Samantha asked pointing towards his parents ghost portal, she didn't know it was a ghost portal though. All she knew was that it was his parents' biggest invention, and if a tiny one could make her look like complete and utter crap, then a big one should embarrass Danny to his grave. Maybe it'll shoot goop all over him that's multiple colors, who knows? Right now all Samantha could think about was getting revenge and getting out. This feeling was really starting to bug her.

'Something just doesn't feel right about this though..' Samantha's conscience had entered her thoughts. She pushed it off as nothing.

If she wanted to stay at the top, then she would have to make some sacrifices.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is finally done! (:**

**It took me way longer than I expected... to be quite frank.. I sorta... forgot... tehehe D:**

**The next update will be sooner though! I promise! I promise! PLEASE DON'T HURT MEHHHH! Wait.. you're not going to hurt me? OH JOYYYY! :D **

**Yeah.. I'm weird, you'll get over it.**

**Moving on from my unaccepted weirdness... Thank you for the nice comments and the nice clicking of your mouse to favorite and or follow my story! You guys are all so nice :D You wanna know what will make you even nicer? Commenting and clicking-to-favorite-and-follow-this-story- some more! (: **

**Happy New Year, by the way! You'll see me again.. next year. Ahahah Get it? Get it? 'Cause tomorrow it's going to be a new year? *nudge nudge* *wink wink* ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Green

**Disclaimer: Da Dow Down Das Danny Dantom Does Dot Delong Do De.**

**Be a darling and decode the disclaimer for me, will ya? lol**

* * *

"Hey Daniel, what's that?" Samantha asked Danny, pointing towards his parents's ghost portal. He wasn't going to just come out and say it was his parent's ghost portal though, no that was not an option.

"Um.. It's one of my parent's inventions." He told her, hoping she would just leave it at that and not prod the issue any further.

But this is Samantha we're talking about, she always has to prod issues further. She's a prodder.

"Well, duh. I know that, but what does it do?" She inquired.

"You really don't want to know." Danny told her. Then, of course, she gave him a look that said 'I really do want to know' so, heaving a sigh, Danny reluctantly said what the invention did. "It's a ghost portal. My parents are convinced that ghosts exist and they think that they can build a portal into their dimension."

"Woah." Samantha said, clearly flabbergasted. "That's.. woah. What will happen if they do build a portal into the ghost dimension?"

"I don't know.. really. But I don't think we even have to worry about it. They tried it out last night, and it didn't even work." Danny assured Samantha.

"Well how do you know it didn't work?" Samantha wondered, "I mean.. ghosts are invisible, aren't they?"

"I don't know... I guess?" Danny started to wonder where she was going with this.

"You know what you should do? You should check it out!" Samantha squealed (quietly of course, just incase Jazz was still roaming around upstairs, looking for them), "I mean, could you imagine what kind of cool mysterious creatures could be on the other side?!"

"Well.. yeah, but, it seems kind of dangerous.." Danny said.

"Of course it does. That's your fear talking." Samantha stated.

So, after a few minutes of going back and forth of why Danny should and shouldn't go into the portal, Samantha eventually convinced him that it was a good idea, unbeknownst to Danny that she was only out for revenge. In hindsight, Danny should've realized something was up, since Samantha was actually treating him like a human being. But Danny, being naive, gave her the benefit of the doubt and trusted her.

Tucker helped him suit up in a hazmat suit. It was mostly white, but their were some black things on it. But the most notable thing on it was the trademark Jack Fenton head that would let everybody know that it's a Fenton Suit.

"Dude, you can't seriously be wearing that head on your chest." Tucker said, then ripped it off. Little did Danny know that he would be majorly thanking Tucker later for it.

Danny reluctantly stepped into the portal, part of him scared for what he might encounter, another part of him expecting to not encounter anything.

All he saw was metal, wires, screws, and bolts, holding the structure together. They're were no ghosts. Nothing was happening. Nothing was going to happen.

Or so he thought.

The next thing he knew, he tripped on something. Whether it was a wire or a post or even his own feet held no importance to him. What happened after he tripped was what really mattered. He stumbled, and tried to catch himself on the wall, when he must have pushed a button, or flipped a switch, because the next thing he knew, he saw green.

* * *

Agony. Pure agony. That's what he was feeling. It was like being electrocuted, but not being electrocuted. Like something was shocking him but he didn't know what.

Of course, when he was feeling this he couldn't suppress the screams coming out of his mouth. It was like he had no control over what was happening to his body. He tried to move a little, hoping it would let up, but nothing happened.

A blinding flash of exotic green was all over the place, he would try to turn and escape it, but to no avail.

Was this what is was like to die? Was his life going to flash before his eyes next? What were Samantha and Tucker doing? Were they okay, or were they too consumed by the bright green pain?

Danny couldn't control his thoughts, actions, or anything. It felt like this pain would never end. His head began to burl, and he couldn't stop it.

Then he saw nothing. Blackness.

* * *

**Chapter Seis (:**

**Okay, I know, I know this is a really short chapter. But I REALLY did not want to put the next part in this chapter. So... I'm just going to post is like this.. Sowy ):**

**Next on my AN agenda, I probably should apologize for the language. I tried to cut down in this chapter, I honestly don't think I cussed at all in this chapter? I don't even know. But yeah, Danny's a good kid and I probably shouldn't make him cuss as much as I did last chapter, that was really OOC, though this whole story is kind of OOC. I'll just try to keep the Danny-cussing to a minimun from now on (:**

**Thankss to my reviewers and what not. You know I luv ya 3 And I'll luv ya even more if you continue to do what you do (; And, if you act now and review and stuff, I'll even throw in a quicker update! How generous am I? :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Part Ghost?

**Disclaimer: I think everyone here knows that I own DP, RIGHT?!**

**Okay.. maybe it's time to face the truth. I... d-don't, OWWWNNNNN Daaaaannnyyyyyyy Ph-Phanttttoooommmmm... Wahhhhh!**

* * *

It all happened so fast, almost as if Samantha was watching a really vivid movie in her home theater.

First Danny walked in the portal, then he tripped, then he hit a button, and finally, he was engulfed in green flames. Samantha felt like such a bitch. Did she just kill him?

I mean.. she couldn't have.. right? He's gotta still be alive.

These were the thoughts that consumed her mind as she covered her face from the bright green goop. She didn't want to see it swallow Danny whole. She didn't want to watch the one person who was kind to her get eaten alive.

Maybe this is why people were never nice to her, because when they are she get's paranoid and does something like.. _this_ to them. Maybe this is why all of her friends secretly hated her. Of course Samantha knew all of this deep in the back of her mind, but she didn't want to face it right now. Not now. Not right after she just killed a dude.

This can't be happening.

This has to be a dream... It's the only logical explanation for what just happened. She still hasn't woken up, she dreamt up a whole day of school. She never got detention and Danny was never nice to her. She didn't just kill him.

There was a part deep in the back of her mind that knew that this was reality. She chose to ignore the annoying, omniscient part of her mind that kept pointing out all of these horrible things. She wanted to just stop thinking all together, as if that would give her mind a chance to process what just happened and catch up to reality, but the back of her mind reminded her that that was scientifically impossible, because the human mind is so _complex_. _  
_

Then, when it appeared as if Samantha's sanity was at it's breaking point, the universe balanced itself out.

This, again, happened really fast. One moment, there was a bright green flash that lit up the room. The lamp that Danny had lit fell right off of the table, but neither Tucker nor Samantha noticed because the room was lit with an eerie, ghostly green.

After they shielded their eyes from the green, it dimmed down. They saw Danny inside of the green, screaming a scream that man should never have to hear. But then, he stopped screaming. At first this freaked Samantha out, but then the green spit Danny out onto the lab floor and all Samantha could think to do was go and check to see if Danny was breathing.

He was.

Samantha felt herself let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Right now her mind was just one big blear. It was almost as if she was actually asleep, and maybe she was. Who knew? Right now she didn't bother to even endeavor to try to know. Right now she didn't even know what she wasn't bothering to make an attempt at trying to know. That's how whacked up her mind was at that moment.

But the minute she realized that Danny was still alive, she felt a small piece of her mind return to her, lethargically, but at the moment she didn't really care. Right now she just wanted to get home. She wanted to lock herself in her room and lose herself to listening to music. She wanted to just pretend that this day never happened. She always messes things up.

Okay, maybe I'm starting to exaggerate just a little. She doesn't really mess things up, she just.. tends to... overreact to things. She's just always been histrionic. She can't help it, it's just the way she is.

So anyways, Samantha doesn't really mess up everything. But she did mess up her chance at a friendship with Danny.

'Who cares?!' Samantha thought, 'Danny's a loser and you know it! Who cares if he was nice to you? He's a nice person, and that's why he's at the bottom of the food chain. If you want to stay popular and perfect, you have to have a spine, which Danny does not have!'

Even though she was trying to convince herself that she had done the right thing, the annoying omniscient part of her mind kept reminding her that she, in fact, had done the wrong thing.

But what could she do now? That's right, nothing. She could do nothing right now. Well.. she could at least help Danny a little.

She looked down at him, and realized something. He looked different. A lot different. Almost like a completely different person. It was weird.

How did she not notice this right away? His normally black hair was now white, a snowy white. The jumpsuit he was wearing went from mostly white and a little black to mostly black and a little white, like the colors switched. It was weird. He looked kind of paler too. Almost.. ghostly pale.

'But... that's impossible! He's breathing!' Samantha reassured herself. If she actually had killed him... she would never be able to forgive herself.

Doing something very child-like and impulsive, she immediately began to shake Danny, like a kid shaking his parents awake on Christmas morning. She had to be positive that he was okay, in order to get any sleep tonight.

He wasn't getting up at first, which really didn't help set Samantha's stomach. Eventually though, he started to stir. Then his eyes popped right open. This actually kind of startled Samantha. Not the fact that he got up though, that shocked her a little, but didn't startle her. No, what startled her were Danny's eyes. They were a neon green, instead of his normal crystal blue. They were the same shade as the green that had enveloped Danny only a few minutes ago. Now every time she would see them, she would be reminded of what had just happened.

She could never see him ever again, or the guilt would eat her alive.

"Hey..." Hey groaned out, grabbing his head. He most likely had a headache.

"Ummmmmm... Areyouokay?!" Samantha squealed out really fast.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" It was now his turn to ask a stupid question.

Samantha pulled out a compact that she kept in her pocket and held it up across from his face. He looked more that shocked. He looked absolutely bewildered. Like the person he was looking at wasn't him.

"W-What happened?" He chocked out.

"You went inside your parents ghost portal and activated it?" Samantha asked, not sure if that was what really happened due to the fact that her head was still clouded.

"Yeah, I know that," He said,"But how did I get out? Why do I look so... dead. Obviously I'm not dead."

"Well.. the thing spit you out. I don't know why you look like that though." Samantha said, then, while she still had the guts to, she continued. "Look, Danny, I'm SO sorry! I did not know that would happen... and..."

"It's okay." He assured her, but he didn't add any words on after that. He probably just wanted her to shut up so he could think.

By this point Samantha had helped Danny up and they were both standing in the middle of his parents laboratory, with Tucker.

"Dude, you look like a ghost." Tucker pointed out.

"Well, yeah... but.." Then Danny's eyes popped out of his head "No! That's not possible. Is it?"

"Well I don't think you're entirely dead, because your breathing and stuff. But I wouldn't factor out the possibility that you could be like.. part ghost or something." Samantha contributed to their conversation.

"Is there even such a thing?" Tucker wondered.

"Only one way to find out." Samantha smirked. "If you're really part ghost then you should have cool powers, like walking through things and turning invisible."

"Try to walk through a wall Danny!" Tucker encouraged.

Then Danny walked up to one of the spots in the lab where there was no desk or anything covering the wall, and he tried to walk through it. Keyword: tried. He failed, epicly. In the process of trying to walked through the wall he had hit his head on it and fallen down.

Samantha and Tucker both rushed to his side to help him, feeling guilty that they were laughing at him, even though it was their idea.

"Guess I'm not a ghost." Danny said, not in the slightest bit disappointed. Then he walked over to pick up broken pieces of the lamp that had fallen on the ground during the.. accident.

But when he picked up a rather big piece, something weird happened. It fell through his hand. "Uh... guys.." He called over to the other two people in the room rather uncomfortably.

"Where'd Danny go?" Tucker wondered.

"Stop being stupid Tucker, I'm right here." Danny said, poking him.

"Woahhh!" Tucker started freaking out. "Danny.. you're.. kind of invisible."

"I AM?! Dude, I was picked up glass and some of it fell through my hand and- WOAH!" Danny shrieked as he fell.

This wasn't a natural fall though, it was almost as if Danny's feet had fallen through the ground. By this point, he was visible too, so Samantha and Tucker saw him. But before anyone could make any other realizations, or conduct any expiraments, Danny's parents called down the stairs. "DANIEL FENTON! IS THAT YOU DOWN THERE? YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

It wasn't the trouble he was worried about, it was his parents. They were ghost hunters, he was now a ghost. Err.. part ghost.. maybe?

"Danny, think of something, quick!" Samantha whispered.

'No duh, sherlock." Danny thought harshly as his brain quickly racked for any way to change back.

* * *

**Chapterrrrr Seven. (:**

**This is actually a pretty quick update from me, believe it or not (: Two Days baby! That's my record :D lolll. But I got so many reviews that I just HAD to be generous and write this chapter so quickly.**

**Then I had to be evil though and leave you off with a cliffy. Oh well, my generosity can only last for so long. :D**

**I realllly loved writing this chapter, and I cannnotttttt wait to write the next chapter either. I'm really starting to get into this story, now that Danny has his ghost powers. :D **

**So, THANK YOU REVIEWERSSS! I went up like... atleast ten reviews this chapter. (: This pleases me greatly. You guys should keep reviewing and favoriting and following, because that make me generous, and when I'm generous I update a lot faster than I normally would (:**


	8. Chapter 8: Off the Hook?

**Disclaimer: I toats obvi own DP. JEEZ WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

* * *

Danny was actually pretty clever for his age, well.. he was more clever than people gave him credit for. He wasn't exactly a teenage Einstein or anything, but he had a few good ideas wracked deep in the back of his mind.

This wasn't one of his clever ideas.

You want to know what 'this' idea is? Well, I'll tell you, plain and simple. Danny kissed Samantha. Like I said, not his best idea, but he was running out of time. His parents were walking down the stairs, and he was racking his brain for ideas. Ideas that just didn't seem to want to come.

So, acting on impulse, he swiftly swooped Samantha into his arms, and pressed his lips against hers. It was... well, to be quite frank, it was kind of awkward. Not because Samantha and Danny weren't enjoying it (Oh, believe me, they were), but because they knew that all of their parents, and Tucker, were watching. It was a forced kiss; but, forced or not, it got the job done. The minute Danny pressed his lips to Samantha's a flash blinded everyone, and Danny turned back to normal. Thankfully, he turned back before anyone could get a good look at him, so.. no harm, no foul.

Well, there might have been a little harm done, that being that Samantha was going to murder him when there was no one around. Yeah, that's not going to be fun.

Wait... can he even die now? Or is he already dead? You know what.. now is really not the time to think about this, because right now he really should be worrying about the 9 angry adults glaring at them (His, Samantha's, & Tucker's parents, + Mr. Lancer, + two angry-looking police men).

"Um... Hey mom, dad." Danny acknowledged his parents once his and Samantha's smooch fest was over with.

"Daniel Fenton! You are in so much trouble! Why would you and your little friends skip out of detention!?" Maddie Fenton yelled at her son. She really was the more strict of the two Fenton adults, Jack Fenton was always lenient when it came to this kind of stuff.

"Well... mom.. You see... umm...-" Danny was trying to come up with a feasible lie, when he was interrupted by Samantha.

Now Samantha, being the queen of lies, had no trouble saying "I am SO sorry, Mrs Fenton. You see, we didn't actually mean to skip out on it. Daniel, here, had just remembered that he had forgotten to do his chores, so we all came rushing over to your fine home to help him."

"I still don't think that's any excuse to skip out of a punishment." Mrs. Fenton grumbled.

"Oh, but on the contrary, Mrs. Fenton. We were just kind of assuming that Mr. Lancer, being noble and all, would let us serve our detention time tomorrow." Samantha paused for a moment to let her words sink through the adults thick skin, "If that is okay with you, Mr. Lancer?"

"Hm...?" Mr. Lancer said, trying to decipher whether Samantha was lying or not, "Yeah, sure Samantha."

"Okay, if what you're saying IS true, than why did we just walk in on you and Danny kissing?" Mrs. Fenton inquired.

"That is an excellent question Mrs. Fenton." Samantha chirped out cheerfully. It was almost so sweet sounding that it was bitter. She looked over at Danny and smiled an **extremely** fake smile. She was obviously digging herself in a hole. "You see..." She almost laughed, in an attempt to buy more time. "Well, it's a little embarrassing to be honest. But... I actually had a panic attack and started choking. So Danny was just giving me mouth to mouth." She explained

"Mhmmm.. And if that's true than why wasn't he pinching the bridge of your nose? Why weren't you laying on your back?" Mr. Lancer stepped in with his teacher knowledge and what-not.

"I never said Danny was good at giving mouth to mouth. I never tried to imply that he knew what to do and what not to do." Samantha retorted.

As Danny stood there watching them go back and forth, he thought that Samantha's lie just kept getting more and more ridiculous. He was sure that they were just going to have to take a grounding and get over it. But after a few minutes, the adults backed off. Samantha had gotten them off the hook with a huge pile of lies. And all Danny could think was... How did Samantha possess this power to manipulate people with words. What was it about her that was so... captivating?

Danny didn't.. like her... Did he? I mean sure, she was pretty, smart, and athletic. But she's also a colossal brat. Danny couldn't like her. I mean, she tricked him into going into his parents ghost portal. Imagine how easily she could manipulate him if she was his girlfriend.

That thought made Danny cringe.

Plus, even if Danny did like Samantha, she would never like him back. That's not even him pitying himself or anything. It's a fact. Samantha is the most high maintenance girl in the entire school.

So it's official, Danny can't let Samantha's good looks and charm fool him.

* * *

As Samantha's parents drove her home it was silent. Like... dead silent.

Now it's pretty obvious that Samantha is not obtuse. She knew exactly why her parents were being so reserved; she was in trouble. Being as intellectually inclined as she was, she knew why she was in trouble too. Her parents didn't buy her lie one bit. She didn't expect them too either. Her parents aren't dense, and she wasn't exactly covering up all of the tracks. She knew everyone else would buy it though, and that was all that mattered.

She had already tortured Danny enough. At least now she won't have to ever bother the poor boy again. She'll see him tomorrow at detention but then never acknowledge him again. He'll be free of her, and she'll try to be free of this never ending guilt.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain halfa was in his room trying to figure all of this out.

'Why me?' he thought, 'I never wanted any of this. I know about a million other nerds who would kill to be a living comic book character.'

His parents had bought Samantha's lie and let him off the hook. The only thing he was in trouble for was getting a detention in the first place. But his parents decided that him getting a detention wasn't as important as the fact that the ghost portal was now working, so he didn't even get punished at all.

He felt so befuddled about all of this. The ghost portal working, his new found powers, his slight infatuated feelings about Samantha. It was all so confusing!

Just before he was about to go into another mind rant, he heard a loud _thud_ come from downstairs.

"Well that can't be good." He said to no one imparticular, being that there was no one else in his bed room.

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

**Lolll. I know, everyone who had once read this story centuries ago has probably died from old age. Because that's clearly how long it took me to write this chapter. In my defense (clichéd term I use every time it takes me more than a few weeks to update)... my computer sucks. I was wrote like half this chapter without saving it, and then (out of nowhere, I may add) my computer shut down. And my work was forever lost ):**

**BUT... I did rewrite it. I was just super irritated with my computer so I didn't write it all right away. I believe a sorry is called for. So.. sorry. This does not change the fact that I am still super into this story and plan to finish it. Because, believe me, I am SUPER into this story and I KNOW I will finish this eventually. loll And I promise that my updates will be quicker. **

**But in like a week, I'm going on a school trip and I'm going to be gone all week. So... I'll try to get in as many updates before _that_ comes up.**

**On a lighter note though, I wanna thank all of my reviewers. I feel like I've failed you because I just abruptly stopped updating. lollll. I am IMMENSLY sorry. You know I love you guys (and girls). So... you should review to let me know that you haven't died of old age and are in fact still alive and youthful. lol**

**Btw, next chapter is going to be EPIC! The plots of this story are finally beginning to unfold. (: I will begin writing the next chapter as soon as I update this story. I PROMISE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Bees!

**Disclaimer: Did it ever occur to you that I could be Butch Hartman disguised as a teenage girl? Noo...? Welll maybe I am! You might want to think about that the next time you go and make me state that I don't own something. Even though I do not own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

Danny quietly crept down the stairs. He didn't want to interrupt his parents, who were currently sleeping.

... Or maybe it was his parents downstairs? I mean who else could it be? Well, besides Jazz.

When he walked into his living room, he didn't see anything suspicious. When he walked in the kitchen? Nothing was out-of-place either. Danny knew he wasn't crazy though. He knew he heard something come from the lower sector of his house.

"..Jazz..?" Danny whispered, almost so quiet that it was inaudible, "Is that you? Mom? Dad?"

No response.

Well, except for another, louder, _thud_. This time Danny knew where it came from. His parents laboratory, AKA his basement. *Enter nervous sounding _gulp_ here*

He leisurely, yet noiselessly, opened his basement door (creating suspense for the reader, I may add). The lights in the basement were off, but the room was lit up, none the less. It was illuminated by a glowing, eerie, _**ghostly**_ green.

"Woah." Danny said, astounded by how surreal his basement looked.

He cautiously approached the epicenter of the glowing green. He saw a swarm of evil ectoplasmic bees.

'Well, I'm screwed.' he silently thought to himself.

* * *

Danny groaned out as the bees slammed him into a wall. He knew he had to turn back into his ghost form if he was to rid his house of these malicious bugs. There was one problem with that thought though, Danny had no idea how to turn back into his dead self. Hell, even if he knew how to he had no idea how to use his powers.

_Crashhhhh!_

The bees knocked over a test tube, resulting in a loquacious crash. Danny knew that if he didn't take the oncoming fight elsewhere then his parents would wake up. But Danny couldn't exactly run all throughout the house with a swarm of dead bees buzzing after him.

Then one bee came down at him, it's stinger pointed at Danny as if he were a target. Danny swiftly avoided it and the bee ended up getting its stinger stuck in a wall. Unluckily for Danny, the bee just phased its stinger through.

'Focus! Focus Danny!' he told himself trying to turn into a ghost. He imagined how it happened earlier, how he had been engulfed in green flames. The pain he felt at first, but the numbness he felt afterwards. Danny imagined how relieved he was when he didn't phase through the wall he tried walking through. How stricken with anxiety he was when the glass fell through his hands. He imagined everything that had happened in the past 6 hours that had led up to this moment, and then, it happened.

Danny felt something come from his core. Now, Danny couldn't describe this feeling in a million years. He wouldn't be able to describe it with words even if he had read the whole dictionary three times (Which he hadn't. He may be a nerd, but he's really not that nerdy). But Danny didn't need to describe the feeling. All he needed was to feel this feeling.

He knew what this feeling was. It was a ring, a bright flash of light, surrounding his body and magically turning it into a ghost's body. No, Danny didn't need any words to describe this moment, he just needed to be able to feel this moment, as corny as that sounds.

All of that had happened in one second, giving Danny a slight boost of energy and determination. He was going to come out of his first ghost battle as a victor.

The swarm of bees surrounded him, buzzing at him and surrounding him with about 100 stingers. They all did what the first bee did only a minute ago, and aimed their stingers at Danny.

Not knowing what to do, Danny just kind of stood there. But when the stingers came down, and he was expecting to feel sharp jabs in his skin, he noticed that he had subconsciously gone intangible.

The swarm quickly retreated to above his head, rethinking their strategies as was he. What was he even thinking? He didn't know a thing or two about fighting, let alone _ghost_ fighting. Maybe he could just trap the bees in some sort of container. But what kind of container could hold ghost bees?

Maybe he just had to lead the ghost bees back into the ghost zone, where they came from.

Before he could think up a battle strategy, the bees had already thought theirs out and were ready for round two. This time they all bundled up, and together lifted Danny up. But he wouldn't allow that, so he rolled over and fell off of the bee platform.

Afew random punches were thrown by Danny, trying to get the bees away from him, but they just stung his hand.

Then Danny noticed something, every bee that stung his hand died. Why was it that they died when they stung his hand, but when their stingers stung other objects they were just fine? Was it the trace of ectoplasm in his blood?

Only one way to find out. Danny ran over to an ectogun his parents had built, then he grabbed a jumpsuit that had just been laying around and shot it. It was now covered in ectoplasm.

The bees were still surrounding him, and they started to try and sting him again. But each time a bee attempted, he held out the ecto-covered jumpsuit and the bee would die. Eventually all the other bees caught on and figured out that they were outmatched. So they all retreated back to the ghost zone.

Danny quickly ran over to a computer and closed the door that his parents had installed on the ghost portal. No way was he going to fight any more ghosts tonight.

* * *

**Chapter 9, short and sweet.**

**lol, I guess you could say this chapter is as sweet as... honey. *Eh, eh. Nudge, nudge* Sorry it took like a week, but I couldn't really think of any good ideas for a ghost for Danny's first ghost fight. I couldn't do ectopuses for reasons that I'll get into in a few chapters. So I just randomly came up with bees. Loll, good right? **

**So... Thank you reviewers! It always brings a smile to my face when I read reviews. Idk why. Like... even if I get flamed I still smile (masochistic much? lol). But.. yeah. You guys should keep reviewing, because... welll... I don't even know. You guys should just review because I am oh, so clever. (;**

**Next chapter, next day. lolll Let's see if Danny tells Samantha and Tucker about his ghost encounter. Or if Samantha can resist the Fenton charm that is Danny and stay away from him. And what about Tucker? Has anyone been wondering what's been going on in his mind? Well, you might find out the answer to all of these questions and more... if your review! (Ha! I knew I could find a good, persuasive reasoning for you guys to review! lol)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Next Day

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Danny woke up earlier than usual. He looked over at his clock, which read _5:34 AM._ He wanted to punch it in the face.

Now you may be wondering what woke him up, am I right? Well it wasn't another ghost if that's what you were assuming. It was the annoying ass stinging he felt all over his body.

As much as he would hate to admit it out loud, Danny did not come out of the bee battle unscathed. He had ectoplasmic bee stings all over his body, which ached terribly. Maybe Danny should have tried to mend the stings instead of just going straight to bed after the battle.

Oh well, you live and you learn.

Danny abruptly sat up, looking at his pajamas to make sure he was still himself. He was, there was no trace of a jumpsuit anywhere in his room. It's crazy to think about everything that happened yesterday. If Danny didn't have ghost bee stings all over his body, then he might not even believe that it all happened. He would have probably just put it off as some freaky, realistic dream.

But he couldn't do that, even if he wanted to. Even if he didn't have bee stings all over his body to remind him that it happened. He was officially half-ghost, and officially half-freak. He kissed one of the hottest girls in his school. He snuck out of a detention. He did all of these amazing things in one day, and didn't even get punished for it.

Danny always thought if he could break out of his shell, if he could do such rebellious things, if he could actually have fun, than his life would be complete. So why does he still feel a strange emptiness inside of him? Is it because he still doesn't necessarily have friends? Is it because he's scared of his newly formed interest in Samantha? Is it the fact that his life has just changed drastically?

Why is he even thinking such superfluous questions? These thoughts had never plagued him until these last few weeks.

With those words thought, Danny got up and quietly crept into the bathroom. Taking off his shirt (bet you weren't expecting any shirtless Danny action, right?), he inspected the damage. It wasn't too bad, just a few on his torso. His arms and hands are what looked like they were stuck inside a wasp's nest.

Grabbing a first-aid kit that his mother kept, Danny couldn't help but let his thoughts meander. But meandering thoughts are a dangerous thing. Danny eventually found himself thinking about Samantha. Was she up right now? I mean, preppy girls get up really early in order to look perfect, right?

* * *

Almost at the exact same moment that Danny started to think about Samantha, she woke up. She has her alarm clock set for 5:45 AM on Tuesdays and Thursdays, because she takes showers on Tuesday and Thursday mornings. Yeah, that's right, Samantha is so organized that she has a _showering schedule_.

As Samantha jauntily hopped out of bed, she also was thinking about a certain person who she should _not_ like. Danny.

What was it about the hopelessly oblivious boy that caught her eye? Was it his blue eyes? Samantha does really like blue eyes. Wait... Why should it even matter what qualities of his she finds attractive? Isn't she supposed to not think about him? I mean, they come from two different worlds. A romance like that would never work. It's almost as forbidden as _Romeo and Juliet_.

So with those thoughts, she quickly jumped in the shower and let the warm water cleanse her body, mind, and soul of anything Danny-related.

Why should she think about Danny when she can have any boy in the school she wants? She could have Dash Baxter, Kwan Lee, and numerous other hot guys. Hell, she would probably even have a few of the more popular girls if she went that way. But she doesn't, and so far in this mental conversation with herself the only way she goes is in Danny's direction. As sad as that may be.

God this 'love' business sucks.

* * *

Walking into school later that day, Samantha and Danny did their very best to avoid each other. Luckily for them, it was not that hard.

Samantha took all advanced classes, where as Danny only took one; science. Sure, they had a few other classes together, like lunch and gym, but those classes weren't a huge issue. Samantha sits with the popular people at lunch, and Danny sits with the geeks and weirdos. During gym class, Samantha is always one of the first done (whether it be running laps, or doing push-ups) and Danny is always one of the last done.

So their whole day pretty much went by successful.

Then came detention.

Tucker was the first to walk in the room, seeing Mr. Lancer sitting at his desk reading a book. He sat in the middle of the room, not really knowing where else to sit. Next came Samantha, who sat in the very back corner, closest to the window. Last, Danny walked in, slumping down in the seat in the front corner near the door.

Only with their luck could they be the only people with a detention today.

Samantha sighed loudly and reached into her book bag to grab a book.

"Samantha!" Mr. Lancer snapped, "No reading in detention!"

"But you're reading?" she pointed out.

"So, I'm the teacher. Therefore, I'm allowed to do whatever I want. Either way, detention rules: No reading." He said, not looking up from the magazine he was reading.

We all know how Samantha is by now though, she doesn't let things go. So being herself, she said "You're kidding me right? I have to read this book for my Advanced Literature class. I highly doubt the Board of Education would approve of a school preventing their students from doing their work. Do you?"

"Ms. Manson, I'm sure the Board of Education doesn't have to be brought into this. You can read your book on your own time." Mr. Lancer told her, still not interested enough to look up from his magazine.

"Oh, so now you know my schedule? You have no idea how busy I am! My schedule is extremely complex and well planned out! I'm not going to have any other free time today after this, and I have to get to chapter 10 by tomorrow!" She snapped, then went back to reading her book, not caring what Lancer said after that.

All of it was true too. After detention ends at 4:00 PM she has to go to the hospital to do her volunteer work. That lasts for around an hour, and after that she has to go over to Paulina's house to hang with her and Star (an almost-daily tradition they have). She usually hung out there until around 7:00. And because it's Tuesday today, she also has to help her Grandma out by running by the store to get her medicines and favorite foods. So by the time she got home, it was around 8:00 giving her a hour to eat dinner and get ready for bed. Leaving her with nine hours of sleep.

The truth is, her schedule is almost always super crammed like that, unless something get's cancelled. Not to mention, she kept waking up in the middle of the night last night. She had just felt so guilty about the whole Danny thing that she kept having nightmares where the ghost portal would activate, and kill Danny. It was awful.

Just as she was beginning to mentally rant about her schedule and what-not, a certain halfa and techno-geek stared at her in shock, unbeknownst to her.

They had no idea how overworked she was. They thought she was just the typical, do-nothing, rich, spoiled, bratty type. But the way she sounded when she talked, made her sound over worked and tired. She never seemed like that at school, ever. She always seemed perfect.

It seemed like for one second they had seen the Samantha that no one else knew. The Samantha locked deep inside that fake Samantha that walks around smiling arrogantly. They had seen her vulnerable for one second, just like they had yesterday when she practically had a panic attack.

That Samantha was gone though. The fake Samantha locked her away silently as she opened up _A Tale of Two Cities_ and began reading.

It was so strange though. It was almost as though, they knew that girl that was out for a second. Like an old friend, or long distanced relative.

* * *

**Chapter 10!**

**Yes, yes. It took me all week. I know. I know. But I had been busy and what not. You guys should just be thankful that I'm going to update it before I leave on Monday. Plus, this chapter was longer than the other ones anyways! So.. yay! Accomplishment!(:**

**lollll Shanksss to my reviewers. They rock. I love them dearly. They should review again. (: **

**Loll and.. Next chapter we shall finish up this little detention scene with a big _bang_****. Theory. Lmaoooo reference to a show that I don't even watch! (:**

**So.. yeah. I'll see you guys then! (: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (:**


	11. Chapter 11: Too busy?

**Disclaimer: I am bilingual. I oday otnay own Annyday AntomPhay. (I speak English AND Pig Latin. What an overachiever I am. :P)**

* * *

Samantha was grateful that Mr. Lancer was still in the detention room by the time detention was half was over with. Maybe he wouldn't leave her alone with them after all. Thank God for the skepticism of an ageing teacher.

Samantha knew she couldn't handle being alone in the same room with the other two. If Mr. Lancer left the room, even for just 5 seconds, she would be done for.

Not only was Samantha feeling guilt and compassion (two emotions she had always tried so hard to pretend she didn't have) because of Danny, but she was also starting to feel uncomfortable with him and Tucker. Why, you may ask? Well, about half way through chapter 9 in _A Tale of Two Cities_, Samantha looked up at the clock for a split second to see how much more time she had to finish reading said chapter and the rest of her homework. She had to do a double take, because she noticed Danny and Tucker gawking at her.

Now, normally this kind of behavior from people like Danny and Tucker wouldn't faze her. Losers and geeks were always staring at her. But.. this wasn't exactly 'staring'. As before stated, it was 'gawking', as if she had somehow shocked them. They looked at her as if she was an alien. Their gaping didn't even falter when she looked directly at them staring at her. If anything, it made them stare even harder (if that was even possible).

She slightly waved her hand in their direction, acknowledging them and signaling them to go back to whatever they were doing before they began staring at her. They both slowly complied.

As much as she hated to admit it, their staring had kind of made her self-conscious. Was her make-up running? Was her hair messy? Did she have something in her teeth? Did she not look perfect? Did she look fat, ugly, or inelegant?

God, why did she even care what they thought of her? They were nerds, nobodies! Their opinion wasn't important. So what if they had seen her slouch a little? It didn't matter if they thought she was perfect, who were they going to tell their thoughts about her to? Their parents? Pets? Diary?

She shouldn't even be thinking about them. She should be thinking about the book in her hand that she has to read and the many, many, assignments that she has to finish by tomorrow. She doesn't have time to feel guilty or think about any imperfections other people may or may not see in her.

Practically lost in her thoughts, she subconsciously looked up at the clock to see if she still had enough time to finish reading the chapter. She did.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, detention was over with and Samantha had made shockingly productive progress on her work. That's basically a fancy way of saying that she practically finished.

Samantha gathered the papers that were scattered across her desk and made her way out of the room, relieved that she made it through the day Danny-free.

She spoke to soon.

The minute she walked out of the school she was greeted by Danny's face and Tucker's sarcasm. "Well, it's nice to know you were in a hurry to get out of school Samantha. I thought you were the one with a life here?"

She rolled her eyes at the African-American techno-geek, "Sorry that I can't walk my fastest in my Gucci stilettos. Fashion comes before agility you know. It's really something you should keep in mind for future purposes, seeing as you have neither."

Samantha didn't bother to stop and make idle chit-chat with the two losers. She wasn't lying earlier when she told Mr. Lancer her schedule was complex and filled to the brink, because it really was. If she didn't make it to the hospital within the next 10 minutes the strict doctor whom she was volunteering for would make her help for an extra 20-30 minutes, thus setting her whole schedule out of whack.

It didn't matter that she didn't stop though, because nerds are so clueless! They continued to follow her. "Hm.. You seem to be walking pretty fast right now Samantha.." Tucker retorted.

Samantha didn't hesitate to reply, "As you said earlier, Sucker, I'm the one with the life here. And you wanna know what people with lives have? They have places to be! Now I have to go to the hospital to do my volunteer work that's required if I want to become valedictorian when we graduate in three years." With those sassy words out of her mouth, she hopped in her car, and was about to drive off when, finally, Danny spoke up.

"Wait! Samantha.. This is really important! We need your help. It involves.." He let his voice lower as he looked around to see if anybody was listening in on their conversation (As if anybody was around?), before he whispered, "Ghosts."

Samantha rolled her eyes at his impeccancy, he acted like saying the word 'ghost' would cause him to get possessed. "Sorry, Casper, but I'll have to take a rain check. I'm _way_ to busy to be concerned with such superfluous, trivial matters."

When she let those words slip past her lips, she drove away without a second thought.

Okay, maybe a teensy _weensy_, little part of her kind of cared about what he had to say. But sadly, that was the same part of Samantha that she had kept hidden deep within the catacombs of her heart. She just had to keep reminding herself: _If you don't hang around them and let them distract you, you can keep this act going on forever and ever. No one will ever know that you're really just a scared little girl hidden in the shell of a heartless, snobby, bitch._

* * *

The rest of her day went by fine. At least, up until a certain point.

She made it to the hospital in time and got her volunteer work out of the way. Then she drove to Paulina's house (a house almost as extravagant as her own) and hung out with her two besties. They talked about all of the usual stuff; boys, clothes, and rumors. For a while she almost thought that everything would go back to normal, that her mind would never be haunted with Danny's screams ever again. She even kept on believing it when she went to the store to pick up things for her elderly grandmother. She would never have to see Danny or Tucker again. This whole thing would blow over and they would just forget that she ever gave them the time of day.

Then she got home though, and lying to herself became harder. I know what your _probably_ thinking, that she had some sort of an epiphany in her bedroom, but that wasn't the case at all.

When she got home she sat her grandma's groceries on the kitchen counter and walked straight up to her room, setting her bookbag down near her desk. Everything seemed normal at first. She was about to go back downstairs and help her parents prepare for dinner, when she noticed two figures standing on her balcony.

"What are you doing her?!" She scream-whispered as she marched out to her balcony to confront them.

"Oh, nothing. You know, just chilling." Danny replied nonchalantly.

"How do you even know where I live?" She wondered out loud.

"Samantha, your the most popular girl in school. Everyone knows where you live." Tucker said as if it was common knowledge.

"Well, Mr. Omniscient, do you mind telling me why you guys are at my house at 8:30 at night?" She asked, a little harsher than she intended, though that didn't bother her.

Before he could even answer Danny cut in, "What is this, 20 Questions?"

"Oh, haha. You're very funny Danny. A true comedian. But I'm being serious! My parents would KILL me if they saw me actually talking to people like you. I'm already grounded for a month because I snuck out of detention with you two! If they saw you at my house at night, they would probably kill us both."

"Fine, fine." Danny said, "We'll leave. But we need to tell you something really important first."

"Danny, I told you! I want no part in you stupid little ghost fantasy!" she said, trying her hardest to make them leave as soon as possible.

"It's not a fantasy!" He snapped, "I actually saw ghosts! I can almost guarantee you that those won't be the last ghosts that I'll see too. And besides.. It's your fault we're in this mess. You might as well help us clean it up."

"That's the thing! I don't have time to help you clean it up!"

"You know, you keep saying that, but I feel like it's more than that. I feel like you have other reasons for not wanting to help us!"

"Yeah! I do! I am crammed with homework every night. I have to volunteer places, plan cheerleading routines, AND keep up with the latest fashions! I have spent my whole life surrounding myself with 'cool' people! If I started hanging out with you guys out of no where, it would be social suicide! Plus, my parents wouldn't approve. You wanna know what happened the last time my parents didn't approve of someone I hung out with? They got a restraining order against them!"

"Well, you're the one that convinced me to go into the portal, thus resulting in me turning it on! Also resulting in me getting freak powers! You wanna know what I saw last night? Ghost bees! A huge swarm of them! They were 10x more powerful than normal bees. They could've done some serious damage to me! Imagine what would have happened if it hadn't been me, a kid who was raised by ghost hunters and just so happens to have superpowers. They could have killed someone, and they're just bees! I'm sure there are ghosts 1000x more menacing than them, and if they come and attack the whole town, it'll be your fault."

Samantha didn't like the feeling her conscience was giving her, or what she was about to say. "Fine! I'll help you and Sucker with the stupid ghosts. But here are the rules!

"1. Talk to me while we're in school and I kill you.

"2. Talk to me while I'm around anyone I know and I'll kill you.

"3. Don't think this makes us friends."

* * *

**OMG CHAPTER 11!**

**I wrote this chapter differently than my other chapters.. and I kinda like it. I know.. it's been a few months. Huge surprise there, I got really busy out of nowhere. But.. rest assured, I will not give up on this story! That is why I stayed up all night writing this! And.. If I do say so myself.. I'd say this is my best chapter yet ;)**

**But I'll let my reviewers decide that...**

**Speaking of my reviewers! Thank you for being so patient and NOT giving up on me. I swear I'm like bipolar or something though, cause I'll like go through stages where I don't feel like writing, and then I'll go through stages where I stay up all night writing (like right now..). So.. if my reviewers want to blame anyone for the delay on this chapter.. blame mental illness!**

**Next chapter... Well.. I don't wanna give away any details just yet.. but let me tell you... I don't think anyone's going to expect what's going to happen next chapter. (; Review and I'll update faster?**


End file.
